


Lumity Nocedight

by SamLinDuer



Series: Lumity Nocedight [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamLinDuer/pseuds/SamLinDuer
Summary: Amity decides to throw a sleepover, and then everything changed from there.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Nocedight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933639
Comments: 18
Kudos: 290





	1. The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> i tried and that's all that matters, this probably sucks and i'm prepared for backlash, so come at me

Today was a special day, Amity was finally healed of her broken leg, so to celebrate, she decided to have a sleepover with her friends. It was weird for her to have a sleepover just because her leg healed, but Amity decided it was a good idea, after all she missed a lot of activities because of it.

While going through her invite list she came across one specific person, Luz. Amity wondered if she should invite her or not; she liked Luz, she wasn’t like other people, she actually cared for Amity, she’s weird, stupid, and so dense, but that’s what Amity loved about her. There was no choice, she had to invite Luz to the sleepover, only problem is how Luz would interact with Boscha and her gang, but that wasn’t important right now, at the moment she had to prepare everything.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun started to set and Amity had finished setting up everything, her friends showed up, they all arrived exactly at 8 just as Amity said to, as everyone was going to Amity’s room, Amity couldn't help but notice Luz wasn’t there. Was she late? Did she decide not to come? Questions raced to Amity’s face as her face started to turn red, she was confused. Suddenly, right as Amity was closing the door, a familiar voice yelled out,

”Hey! Wait, don’t close the door!” 

Amity looked up and saw Luz running full speed towards the house, and as she was about to reach the door, she tripped on seemingly tripped on nothing, Luz looked up at Amity and smiled,

”Hi Amity, how are you?”

“Uh fine, i guess” she responds,

Amity started blushing again, she wanted Luz to come in already it was a little cold out and she could feel the air blowing through the door. Luz finally got up and came inside,

”Woah! This is a nice house.”

“Yeah, it’s cool i guess” Amity responds.

They both decide to walk to Amity’s room together, and as they opened the door everyone looked at them.

Luz started to feel embarrassed as she she walked in the room, Boscha was looking at her with evil eyes, she could feel the tension rise, but before anything happened Amity blurt out,

“So who wants to have a pillow fight?”

Everyone’s eyes lit up, they all rushed to grab pillows and even ran out to get some from other rooms since there wasn't enough in Amity’s room.

Amity looks at Luz, she’s just standing there, she could see the anxiousness on her face, she gives her a pillow, Luz looks back at Amity, then starts to smile a little before Amelia runs through the door throwing pillows at Amity and Luz, the girls laugh it off and grab pillows to throw back at her. In about a minute everyone was yelling and throwing pillows across the room, Luz wondered if they were being too loud, she was scared of Amity’s parents coming to the room and stopping the party, Amity said they wouldn't bother them tonight, but Luz was skeptical about that.

As Boscha was getting hit by a bunch of pillows she could feel her stomach growling, in fact, everyone heard it. Luz then said,

“Yay, time to eat,”

Something about her tone of voice said something was wrong but nobody seemed to notice.

The other girls laughed and all headed out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen; before Amity left the room, she turned around and saw Luz sitting on the bed, her face a little red.  
Amity sat down next to her and asked,

“What’s wrong Luz?”

Luz refused to say anything, nor decided to look up.

“Luz, what’s the matter?”

Luz looked up slightly and stared at Amity’s shirt.

“I don’t feel like i should be here, i don’t fit in with Boscha and her gang. Maybe i should just go home.”

Amity raised her eyebrows a bit, she was a little surprised by Luz’s answer. Luz seemed so excited to be here, yet now here she is admitting she doesn’t want to stay anymore.

Amity grabbed Luz by the hands, Luz’s eyes opened a little, she looks up at Amity.

“Hey, it’s ok Luz. Don’t worry about any of them, you’re here to have fun, not worry about Boscha and them, come on, let’s go downstairs and get some food.”

Luz smiles a little before hugging Amity.

“Thanks.”

Amity felt her cheeks blush, before Luz stopped hugging her.

“Uhhh, yeah, no problem, lets just go get some food now”

“Ok, let’s go!”

Luz rushed out the door at full speed while Amity just walked out the door like a normal person would.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the kitchen Boscha and Skara are arguing about what leftovers they can eat, Amelia and Cat are just listen to them argue, meanwhile Edric and Emira are just sitting at the table drinking cups of apple blood, ignoring everyone.

Amity walks in and takes one look at the food laid out, there’s a plate of overcooked steak, a non ripe apple and a bunch of Hex Mix bags.

“Yeah, we’re not eating any of those, let's just order a pizza.”

“Pizza?”

Luz’s eyes start widening, a big smile starts to form on her face, clearly the sound of getting pizza excites her.

“I haven’t had Pizza in forever! Let’s get one right now!”

Luz starts to put on her coat when Boscha stops her and points at a clock that’s seemingly upside down, that's what happens when you buy clocks from a wizard.

“Umm have you seen the time? It’s too late to get one, we’ll have to get delivery.”

Luz takes off her coat and puts her back on the rack,

“Oh, ok, i guess we’ll get delivery then.”

Luz sounded disappointed not being able to go out and get it. But it was dangerous going out at this time, a lot of hostile creatures came out at nighttime. 

As Amity is on the phone she asks what toppings they all want, almost immediately they all yell,

“PEPPERONI!”

Amity blushes and lets out a chuckle as she finishes making the order. Meanwhile Edric and Emira were just upset they didn't invited to eat pizza.


	2. The Moment Of Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeez, i wonder what this chapter reminds me of.....yes i know.....say it already

After the pizza arrives, the girls head back up to Amity’s room to eat, even though Amity said to eat in the kitchen, but the girls went up anyway.

As everyone dug into the pizza, Amity came into the room with a tray full of glasses filled with Pepsi, everyone immediately grabbed a glass, almost spilling the drinks, Amity was a little upset they almost spilled it on her Azura rug, she loved it since it was the first Azura thing her parents bought her. Plus, she really loves the Good Witch Azura books.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating all the pizza Boscha and her gang decided to play a board game while Luz and Amity sat on the bed talking, Luz was telling her about back home,

“You know, I’ve never been to a sleepover. It’s kinda weird finally being at one.”

Amity’s eyes perk up, she looks at Luz with a confused gaze,

“What? You've never been to a sleepover? Didn’t people ever invite you?”

Luz suddenly starts to sulk,

“No, people never really liked me back home, so i never got invited to anything. Heck, I wasn't even invited to any school dances.”

“Wow, that sounds horrible.”

Amity really didn't know how to respond to that, she’s never not been at an event like those, she was a popular girl, she was always attending parties and such.

Amity blushes and takes a sip of her Pepsi as Luz looks up at her and smiles,

“Hey, at least i got to be an otter at prom!” 

Suddenly a burst of Pepsi spew out of Amity’s mouth, she started choking a little before swallowing it and beginning to laugh and cough simultaneously.

Luz jumped up and started patting her on the back to relieve her of her coughs.

Boscha and her gand didn't seem to notice, they were too busy arguing about which elf boy in Elf Lovers II was the cutest, it was obviously Garnth the Wood-elf, but whatever.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After cleaning up the mess, everyone decided to sleep since it was now 11:30, Amity looked at the clock in confusion, was it really that late? It felt like it wasn’t that long since they started, the hours really passed like seconds.

Boscha and everyone had already fallen asleep, but Amity had decided to stay up, she had a lot on her mind, she hadn't really slept at all the past couple of days, there were a lot of things going on in her life.

Suddenly, Amity heard a noise from outside her door, she got up slowly and approached the door, she flung it open ready to hit whatever was on the other side,

“Hey Ami-”

Luz said before Amity slapped her really hard.

“OW! THAT HURTS!”

“OH! Sorry Luz!”

Amity quickly helped Luz back on her feet, and started to blush as well.

“I’m so sorry Luz, I thought you were a monster.”

Luz smiled at Amity,

“Oh, don't worry about it, I understand. You were mistaken, that's fine.”

Amity went back in the room and sat on her window sill, her face was still red, Luz took notice of this and asked,

“Hey Amity, i noticed your face is red, are you ok?”

Amity’s face turned even more red and she immediately tried to hide it,

“What? My face isn’t red, I don't know what you mean.”

Luz laughed a little before sitting down next to Amity.

“Amity, you’re so funny, this is why you’re my friend. Hey, do you mind if I braid your hair? It looks a little messy.”

Amity blushes as she raises her eyes and ears at this question,

Braid her hair? She thought the only person to do that was her mother, but ever since she taught her how to do it herself, Amity never needed anyone else.

“Uh, sure i guess.”

Amity was unsure if this, she wasn’t 100% certain Luz could do it.

Luz grabbed Amity’s hair and started to wrap it around her fingers, slowly working on braiding it.  
Amity heard Luz humming to herself as she was working, Amity barely noticed it though, as she was distracted by Luz’s fingers running through her hair, it felt nice, sweet, and relaxing, Amity started smiling a little, she had never felt this way, it was better than any warm shower on a cold day.

Suddenly Amity felt weary, she could feel herself starting to black out, she couldn't help it, the feeling was too much, she lost control of herself, a bunch of thoughts and memories of Luz ran to her head as she was blacking out, then, she couldn’t hold back anymore, she turned around, grabbed Luz by the face, leaned in, and without hesitation kissed her on the lips.

After about 4 seconds of kissing, Amity jumped back, her face went full red for she had just realized what she had done,

“Luz, I'm sorry.”

Amity jumped up and ran out of her room crying, Luz just sat there, with wide eyes, her mind trying to process, wondering if that actually happened.

“Did…..Amity just kiss me?”

Luz's eyes started to water a little as she was questioning everything about her and Amity’s friendship.  
She had no time to think however, she snapped back to reality and ran out of the room to chase after Amity, she had to get answers about what happened, and find out why she did it.


	3. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, you're still reading? Wow, you must like this, or you're just reading to make me feel better. Either way, enjoy!

Tears began running down Amity’s face like a waterfall, she was embarrassed, scared, and broken all at the same time,

“Why?”

She began yelling to herself as she ran through the woods,

“Why was I dumb enough to do that? I never should’ve thought of doing that! Why am I so stupid?”

She kept running into thorns and vines which were cutting her, but she didn't let those stop her, she was already in pain from her actions earlier, the cuts did nothing.

She had finally reached her safe spot, a lone tree in a meadow, her parents took her there when she was younger, hoping she’d learn her first spell there, since it was the spot they learned their first spell, she never knew why, but she always felt comfort in this place, like as if something here made her feel better.

As she sat down at the foot of the tree sobbing uncontrollably, she heard a branch snap nearby, she stopped crying for a split second only to hear the only voice she didn't want to hear right now, 

“AMITY?!”

Luz. Why did it have to be Luz? Why did she have to follow her to this place? Amity curled up and felt so much pain in her chest, she wanted to disappear from reality, she didn't want to be here right now.

“Amity? Oh there you are.”

Luz ran up to Amity, who at this point, was crying so much she couldn’t even breathe at this point, her face was red, she was choking in between her tears, and she was pulling at her hair hard.

“Leave me alone, please.”

Amity was curled up, she wanted to disappear at this point, she wanted to be anywhere but here, a bunch of emotions filled her head,

Anger, Sadness, Remorse, Heartbreak, So many emotions, all packed in Amity’s small mind.

“Amity, please tell me wha-”

Luz was cut off as Amity started raising her voice a little,

“Luz, go away. Please.”

Luz persisted though, she wanted answers, and she didn’t want to leave until she got them. 

“Amity, please tell me what happened? Why did you kiss me back there?”

At the word kiss, Amity jumped up and punched the tree behind her with all of her might, several bones were heard cracking, and her hand even started to bleed a little,

“Please, leave me alone Luz, you’re making this worse.”

Her voice was shaky and trembling with every word, it sounded as if someone ripped her voice out.

“I’m sorry Amity, I just want to know what happened.”

Luz tried to comfort Amity before she growled a little and began to cry even more before outright screaming, 

“GO AWAY LUZ! FINAL WARNING!”

Luz back up a little before grabbing Amity, turning her around and looking her in the eyes, 

“No. Listen to me Amity, I want to know what happened and nothing you say will stop me from knowing the truth, I’m not going to leave, so I demand you tell me or else.”

Now Luz was starting to raise her voice, Amity reeled back a bit, she’s never seen Luz this serious before, Amity could tell she wasn’t joking, Luz wasn’t going to leave until she told her what happened.

“Luz...i don’t want to-”

Amity was about to say something before Luz grabbed her by the shoulders and stared at Amity, Luz’s eyes were intense and serious, something about it made Amity feel nervous.

“Amity, for the third time, I just want to know what happened, now tell me or I’ll be very upset.”

Her voice was strict, almost commanding.

Luz was not playing around, her expressions showed that, her eyes were still narrow and intimidating, her hands were shaking a little, but she still had a tight grip on Amity’s shoulder, Amity had never seen Luz this way, she had seen her upset before, but never to this extent. 

It kinda scared Amity a little, more than anything else.

“Ok, fine. I’ll tell you”

Amity wiped back a tear before sitting down and starting to breathe calmly,

Luz sat down in front of her, legs crossed, with a curious expression, ready to hear what she had to say.

“Luz…..I...I love you, and…..I try to hide it, but I can never keep it to myself, I’ve never felt this way before, so I never knew how to contain these thoughts,”

Amity started crying a little and started blushing just slightly, but enough to where Luz noticed,

“Ever since we first met there was just...something about you, the way you act, the way you’re kind to everyone, even trying to befriend me after i was being a jerk to you, i don't know who raised you, but they did a good job, I’ve never seen a kinder and sweeter person than you Luz, and that’s why I love you so much.”

Luz started to cry as well, she was trying to hold back the tears, but that plan failed, rip.

“Oh wow, I didn't know Amity, I was so caught up in other things, I never took the time to notice you like that.”

Amity started blushing again, she buried her hands in her face and even teared up a little, for the 15th time tonight,

“Aw geez, I feel like I said too much. I’m sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.” 

Luz put her hand on Amity’s shoulder and gave a little smile,

“Hey, it’s alright, you don’t have to be scared anymore, if you have anything you wanna get off your mind, I’ll be here for you. I’ll always be here for you.”

“You’d….do that for me?”

Luz smiled as she chuckled a little.

“That’s what friends do, Unless….”

Luz paused, and for a second Amity looked puzzled,

Luz started to chuckle a little,

“Unless you want to be more than friends?”

Amity blushed really hard, and I'm talking so hard she invented a whole new shade of red.

“M-more than friends? Do you mean-”

Luz leaned in a little, smirking while Amity was having a gay panic,

“Yes. I mean THAT.”

“Amity Blight!”

Luz stood up and struck a heroic pose, before turning around and pointing at Amity,

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

Amity blushed for the seven billionth time, she even smiled a little,

“Sure, I guess.”

“Then it’s settled! Now to seal the deal!”

Luz leaned in close to Amity’s face, Amity backed up a little,

“What are you doing?”

Luz smiled,

“Trust me, this will be an everlasting oath to be your girlfriend.” 

Luz leaned in closer and kissed Amity on the lips, just as Amity did to her earlier.

This time, Amity didn’t run away, nor did she cry, she just blushed and kissed her right back.

Ok, she kinda cried a little. Now shut up and read the next part....jeez you’re annoying.

(jk love you)  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week passed by, Amity and Luz are officially dating, they don't care who sees them, for all they need is each other.

But Amity had this feeling of uncertainty, she wasn’t afraid of anyone seeing her on a date with a human girl, except

Her parents.

What would they think of this? Would they scold her for dating a human? Would they threaten Luz? 

Amity started turning red, and Luz took notice of it,

“Hey Amity, what’s wrong?”

“Oh...it’s nothing Luz, just something i was thinking about.”

Luz stopped walking, and stood in front of Amity,

“Amity, i know that face, you only turn that red when something is bothering you, now please tell me what it is.”

Amity sighed, she held her arm and faced the ground, not wanting to look at Luz,

“It’s my parents, what if they find out about us? They’d freak out if they knew who you were. If they found out, there’s no telling what they might do.”

“Well, i guess keep it a secret then, at least from them. Ok?”

Amity looked at Luz, before blushing again,

“I guess.”

“Then it’s settled, we keep it a secret for a while until we’re ready to tell them.”

Luz smiled, she grabbed Amity’s hands and held them as they began walking again.

But, try as they may, they can't keep it a secret forever.


	4. Confronted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am way too worked into this, I've been planning this whole idea for about 3 weeks and i'm shocked i'm actually putting so much time into this. The only problem is i haven't figured out pacing yet but this is my first time writing a fanfic so bare with me, I'm still learning.

It was about 2 months after Amity and Luz started dating, everyone knew about it, Boscha and her gang teased Amity about it at school, but she chose to ignore them, who needs fake friends when you have the love of your life with you?

Luz headed off from Amity as she needed to go to History class, Amity was on lunch break, so she just headed to the cafeteria while waiting on Luz.

As she was sitting down to eat, she overheard Boscha talking about her,

“I seriously can’t believe Amity is dating that human girl, like, really? How can she like someone like her?”

Amity started to turn red a little before Willow comes up and sits down next to her,

“Hey Amity, what’s going on?”

Amity looked at Willow with a sad expression, almost like she was about to cry,

“It’s Boscha, she always teases me for dating Luz, I try to ignore it, but it only works when I have Luz next to me. I can’t do it when Luz isn’t here.There’s just something about having her that gives me more confidence.”

Willow starts to chuckle a little before putting her hand on the green-haired witches shoulder,

“Are you still concerned about Boscha? I thought you would forget about her. Also, didn’t you and Luz declare you wouldn't care who sees you dating?”

Amity looks up a little, still with a sad expression on her face,

“Yeah but I-”

Amity stopped talking as she saw Luz walk into the cafeteria, her ears perked up and waved towards the Latina girl,

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

Luz walked up to the table with a tray full of demon food and one PB&J sandwich. Just one.....Sad

“Amity was talking about how she misses you”

Willow was smirking as Amity blushed and smacked Willow on the nose,  
“Uhh, she’s lying, i didn't miss you, i never miss you, i uhhhh….”

Luz smiled a little before leaning in and kissing Amity on the cheek,

“You’re so silly, you know that?”

“Uhhhhh…..thanks Luz. So, do you guys wanna-”

Amity was interrupted as the intercom turned on, every student had their full attention on the speaker, wondering what the principle would say,

“Amity Blight to my office please, Amity Blight to my office.”

Silence hit the cafeteria, all eyes were on Amity, she could hear people whispering about what she might have been called for, she felt her face turn red as she got up and walked to the office.

Luz wanted to go with her to the office, but Willow warned her not to,

“Oh, I hope she didn’t do anything wrong.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity walked down the empty hallways, she felt scared of what Principle Bump might say, she hadn’t done anything wrong in the past couple days, a bunch of thoughts raced around in her head, she only stopped thinking about all that after walking into Bump, 

“Ah Amity, into my office please.”

Amity was surprised to hear a calm voice coming from Bump, meaning she hadn't done anything to anger him, but as the door opened and she walked in, her heart sank to the lowest part of her body.

Inside the room was….

Her parents.

Amity started to panic a little, what would cause her parents to be here? What reason do they have to show up? Amity was frozen before ushered to come inside. Before Bump even sat down, Mr. Alador Blight raised his hand,

“If you don’t mind sir, we’d like to have a word with Amity ourselves.”

Principle Bump shrugged his shoulders with a sigh,

“If you wish, I’ll leave you to it.”

As Bump left the room, Amity could feel the tone change, she felt judgement coming from her parents, she knew they were about to say something she would regret, so she tried to say something first,

“I-”

Alador raised his hand, took a deep breath, and looked at Amity with questioning eyes,

“Amity,”

His voice was calm, there was no sign of anger in anything he said, Amity was kinda surprised by this. 

“We heard rumors that you were dating a- human girl?”

To Amity’s shock, they were asking about Luz, but why? And more importantly, who told the Blights about it?

Amity was upset, but didn’t show it, she knew this would happen eventually, she knew her parents would find out, but why now? Amity could feel the heat rise in her head, she was snapped out her thought by her father,

“Amity dear, I asked you a question.”

“Sorry dad.”

“Now, once again I’ll ask, who is this girl you’re dating?”

Amity was quiet for a second, wondering how she’ll put her thought into words, before taking a deep breath,

“She’s a human girl named Luz, she’s a sweet, kind, and caring girl, she’s probably the best person on the Boiling Isles. But she can do magic, in case you’re wondering, and she’s good at it, for a human.”

Amity’s parents were silent, before Alador smirked a little,

“I’d like to meet this human, maybe she’s not as bad as she seems.”

The door burst open, everyone turned their heads as they saw Luz walk in,

“Amity, I was just gonna check on you-”

Luz looked at the Blights, she saw Alador's face, felt intimidated and backed up slowly,

“Ummm, bad time to walk in, eh? K, see ya”

Before Luz could walk away, Alador called out for her,

“Excuse me miss, could you come back, I’d like to speak with you.”

Luz felt her brown cheeks turn red before walking back into the office and sitting down next to Amity.

“Amity, is this the human you talked about?”

“Yes, yes she is”

“Hm, I see. Human, can you do magic for us?”

Luz’s eyes widened a little, she jumped up and grabbed her notepad and pencil,

“Heck yeah I can, watch this.”

She proceeded to show them her light spell, and after making an ice spell, she melted it with a fire spell, and she made a flower and put it in Amity’s hair.

“That’s all I can do, but I’m still learning new ones here at school.”

“Interesting, I’ve never seen magic cast like that, have you dear?”

Odalia also seemed impressed by this human’s magic, 

“No I have not, it’s very intriguing how she performs magic.”

“Haha, well well, my mind is made up, she seems alright to us, Amity you can continue to hang out with this girl, we’re not fully satisfied with her magic, but she seems alright.”

Alador and Odalia walked out of the office before Amity started to cry a little,

“Wow, this whole time I was worried my parents would never like you, but they don’t seem to mind you, huh, so weird.”

“Well, now we can go to photo class!”

Luz grabbed Amity’s hand and pulled her up from the chair she was sitting in,

“Really, we just confronted my parents about us, and you just wanna go to photo class?”

“Uhhhhh….Yes!”

Amity burst out laughing tears starting to roll down her eyes from laughing too much,

“Haha, this is why I love you.”

“Yeah yeah, I know.”

“Ahem”

Principle Bump was at the doorway, standing there with his arms crossed,

“Anytime you want to leave my office and go back to class would be fine with me.”

Both girls started laughing, before heading out of the office and going to photo class where they met up with Willow,

“Hey guys, what happened at the office?”

“Stuff.”

Luz just laughed it off as they all walked into class, and Amity was…..(Can you guess? That’s right) Amity was just blushing the whole time.

(Jeez she blushes a lot, next chapter i should just make her a tomato.)


	5. Carnival Of Commitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, I'm really proud of this chapter, I like it even if other people don't

"What's this?”

Luz walked up to a poster hanging on the wall of a local stand, on it, it said

TONIGHT AT 7! COME JOIN US FOR  
THE GUTHARIAN CARNIVAL!  
ANYONE IS ALLOWED! 

Admission Fee: $3 per person NO REFUNDS  
unless you have a good reason

Luz looked at the poster with wide eyes, she turned around and faced Amity with the biggest grin on her face, it was kinda adorable. HEY! Amity said that not me!

Anyways, 

She slowly walked towards Amity with creeping footsteps,

“Luz, what are you doing?”

Amity was super confused, as Luz was ever inching closer to her face,

“Amityyyyyyy?”

“Yes, Luz?”

“Can we go to the carnival together? PLEASEEE??? PRETTY PLEASE??”

Amity let a chuckle before grabbing Luz’s hood and pulling it over her head,

“I’ll see you at 7, wear something nice.”

As Amity walked away, Luz let out the cutest giggle ever, you could swear it was a dog or a small adorable animal letting out a bark of cuteness,

“This is gonna be the best date ever! What should i wear?”

As Luz was walking back home, one specific article of clothing came to mind,

“Amity won’t mind if I’m an otter right? Yeah, she won’t mind.” 

Amity will mind; Luz you are so dumb…..but we all love you.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:00 rolls around fast, like a rabbit in the woods after hearing a branch breaking. Amity was waiting at the entrance to the carnival, she was waiting for Luz, she had been for about 20 minutes, she was dressed in her usual outfit, with the addition of a hoodie, in case it got cold.

“Hey Amity! Luz is here!”

Amity looked with a smile before switching to a disappointed expression as Luz was dressed in her otter costume, 

“Luz, what are you doing? Take that off right now!”

“But….i wanted to be an otter.”

She sounded so sad about it, she started to pout a little, Amity started to turn red and felt regret in being rude to Luz,

“Uhh….i guess you can keep it on for now.”

Luz’s eyes lit up, she instantly smiled and ran to hug Amity,

“Oh I knew you’d understand, thanks Mittens!”

“Um, please don't call me that.”

“Oops, sorry Amity”

Amity looked behind her and saw the lights of the rides and attractions turn on, she could hear the machines turn on and could smell fresh food being brought out.

“Come on, let’s go in.”

As they both walked into the carnival, an ominous figure walked out from behind a tree, keeping an eye on them.

“They‘re headed to the carnival, just as he predicted.”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz was shoving hot dogs and cotton candy down her throat, she was devouring all the food she had, meanwhile Amity was calmly eating hers. 

Jeez Luz, have some manners.

Anyways,

After finishing all their food, Luz pointed at a roller coaster called The Beastifier,

“Oh, that looks like fun, let’s go on that!”

“Sure thing, just don’t blame me when you throw up, this ride is pretty intense.”

They both ran towards the carts of the ride and strapped in, it was single carts only so they couldn’t sit together, Amity decided to sit in the first cart while Luz was behind her.

After the ride was over, Luz was extremely dizzy and needed to sit down for a minute,  
“Amity, I just need to sit and calm down a little, my stomach feels like it's about to burst.”

“OK Luz, I’ll be over by the prize booth if you need me.”

As Amity walked away, Luz was greeted by a familiar voice,

“Hey Luz how are you doing?”

Luz looked up to see Emira and Viney holding hands and holding some lollipop bugs, they looked gross and ugly (the bugs not the witches),

“Hey guys, what are you doing here?”

“Emira here came up to me after school and asked me if I wanted to go to the carnival with her. Obviously I said yes.”

Luz’s eyes widened, she jumped up and smiled with glee, she then felt her stomach quake. Yeah she shouldn't have jumped so fast. 

“Wow, I never thought you two would be a couple I mean, it works, but I never thought it would happen.”

“Yeah, we seem like a perfect couple, speaking of which, where’s Amity?”

Luz pointed to the prize booth where Amity was yelling at the owner about how she had enough tickets for the teddy bear she wanted, even though if Amity took the time to count she would realize she only had 999 tickets and she needed 1,000.

Emira bursted out laughing,

“Of course Mittens would be mad about a bear, it’s just like her.”

“Anyways Luz, we’re gonna hit up the bumper carts, see you later.”

After Emira and Viney walked away, Amity came back in a fit of rage,

“Grrr, how could they say I didn’t have enough tickets? I had enough, I know I did!”

“Amity, I don’t think that matters right now, Look! They got a ferris wheel!”

Luz pointed at the Circle Of Life, the Boiling Isles most famous ferris wheel. She grabbed Amity’s hand and ran to get in line, Amity was still upset about the bear, but if Luz wanted to go on this ride then she’d cast aside her problems just for Luz. You know, cause she loves her?....yeah whatever, just read the next paragraph.

As they got onto the ride and it started up, Luz grabbed Amity’s hand, Amity could feel Luz’s hand shake a little,

“Amity, I have a question.”

“Umm, ok.”

At this point the ride stopped, Amity and Luz were at the top, the view was gorgeous, the sunset was so beautiful, the reflection of it on the water, the pinkish sky, it was an amazing view.

“Amity, will we ever be together forever?”

Amity looked a little a surprised by this question, but she cleared her throat and put her hand on the girl’s shoulder,

“Of course Luz, we’ll always be together, nothing could stop us from-”

Luz started to look sad, she leaned against the rails and looked into the distant sunset,

“But, we both know I can’t stay here on the Boiling Isles forever, I have to go home eventually, and that’s what-”

At this point Luz was starting to cry, tears kept running down her face, she tried to wipe them off, but more would produce,

“That’s what I’m scared of. I don’t want to leave this world behind, I don’t want to abandon my friends, I want to stay here. Stay with you. Forever. But the thought of leaving it all behind scares me.”

Amity held Luz’s face in her warm hands, wiping the tears away,

“Luz look at me, I’ve seen you do some brave stuff the entire time I’ve known you, why are you letting this get to you? You’ll find a way to see us all again, I’m sure of it. And just because you’re gone doesn’t mean we’re not still a couple, I’ll always be yours. It doesn’t matter if it takes months or even years, I’ll be here waiting for you. And I know you’ll do everything you can to get back to us.”

Amity pulled out her bag, she reached inside and grabbed a purple necklace and handed it to Luz,

“Here, if you have this, you’ll never forget me, and I know it’ll motivate you even more.”

“Thank you Amity”

Luz jumped towards Amity and hugged her with all of her love, Amity returned the favor by hugging her back.

The sun had completely set at this point, the sky was now a darkish blue, the moon and stars were shining ever so brightly.

Amity and Luz stopped hugging and wiped away their tears,

“So, what do you want to do now?”

From the height they were at at, they looked around until Amity pointed at bumper carts,

“Let’s do that, it looks fun.”

As the ride descended, the girls ran off laughing towards the other rides. They had the best time here at the carnival, a moment they would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert Here With Me by Marshmello here, its a good song. I recommend listening to it if you haven't.


	6. In The Eyes Of Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do other people think about Luz and Amity's relationship? Let's find out.  
> Also a scrone is my name for the stuff witches use instead of phones,(phone+scroll=scrone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm, I'm still bad at this but I'm slowly learning. Just bare with me. I'm trying my best, I'll do my best next chapter I promise.

Willow had just arrived at school when she saw Amity and Luz walk into History class, she had a sad look on her face, it had been days since she had hung out with Luz, Willow didn’t know why she chose Amity over her, Willow was a good person and one the first people Luz befriended here on the Isles.

*THUD*

“Ow! What the-”

Willow was knocked over and looked up to see Gus rubbing his after head after accidentally walking into her.

“Ouch, sorry Willow, didn’t see you there.”

“Ah, it’s ok Gus. Hey, quick question, what do you think of Luz and Amity?”

Gus looked at her with a puzzled look,

“Umm, they’re cute i guess, why do you ask?” 

“It’s just, I don’t mind Luz hanging out with Amity, it’s just that when will she have time for us? I know she loves her so much, but she cancelled all our plans this week cause she wants to be with Amity. She kinda is obsessed with her.”

“Well, I don’t think it’s any of our business to interfere with their thing, if she chooses to be with Amity then that’s her choice.”

Gus grabbed his bag and headed off to Illusion class, meanwhile Willow stayed at her locker, she could feel heat rising in her head, she felt upset, she didn’t want Luz to abandon her. She didn’t want to lose a friend. Not again.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school was over, Willow walked back home, as she entered through the door she was greeted by her dads,

“Hey Willow, how was school?”

“Meh, pretty usual I guess. Dad? What would you do if a friend chose someone over you? If they chose to hang out with someone more than you?”

Both of her fathers looked at her with a strange expression, One of them got and and put his hand on her shoulder,

“Honey, is this about that human girl you told us about? I know she’s a good person and you like her, but isn’t it her choice whether she hangs out with you more or less? It doesn’t matter, she’s still your friend, she still cares about you, just because she doesn’t hang out a lot anymore doesn’t mean she doesn’t care.”

Willow put her head down, she understood what her dad was trying to say, maybe she should let it be, after all he was right, Luz wouldn't just leave her, she was a good friend.

“Huh, I’ll think about it, thanks dad.”

Willow ran up to her room and ready herself for tomorrow, it was gonna be a big day.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boscha had just walked into her room, she threw herself on her bed and just stared at the ceiling. She was feeling a little nervous, she had been teasing Amity about her relationship with Luz for the past week, she only did it to bypass her own insecurities, she had a secret crush that nobody knew about except her. She had feelings for Willow, and she didn’t know why.

“Why do I love her so much?”

She rolled over and grabbed her scrone and looked through Penstagram, she saw Amity’s post about her and Luz at the carnival, she looked through Amity’s profile to see a bunch of posts of her and Luz, Boscha turned off her scrone and got her to the mirror,

“How did she confess to Luz? How much courage did she need to do that?I could never confess to Willow, never.”

She then turned red, grabbed the table and flipped it over, causing a huge mess, Grudgby trophies everywhere, papers flying about, and her mirror smashed.

“Why can’t I just do it, why can’t I-”

She slumped down on the floor and started to cry, tears filling her eyes to the point where she couldn’t see anything, 

“Why can’t I-.......Amity, how did you do it? You and Luz seem so perfect, I could never see myself with Willow. I’m sorry for teasing you, I wish I could take it back.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Blight house, 

“Alador, I have my suspicions about that human girl, we should keep an eye on her.”

Alador looked up from the paper he was reading and gave his wife a smile,

“Don’t worry my dear, I’ve already sent someone to keep an eye on her, we’ll know everything there is to this girl, and then we’ll make a move. Just remember to not tell Amity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short and not that good, but it's meant to be like that.


End file.
